Irrational Fear
by Meohy
Summary: Mello lets his irrational fear of the dark get the better of him when their apartment losses power, and turns to Matt for comfort.


It'd been rainy and downcast all week, and Mello used the crappy weather as an excuse to spend his time indoors working on the Kira case with Matt, who didn't like going outside anyway (regardless of rain or shine), instead of going to mafia meetings.

With Matt busy on the computer, Mello lounged on the other end of their tattered couch, pouring over stacks of case notes. He took a moment to glance out the rain-streaked window and say, "Damn, when do you think the storm will let up?"

"Forecasts say by the end of the week." Matt murmured distractedly, eyes glued to the computer screen.

"I haven't seen the mafia in days. Actually, I'm kind of glad."

"Hmm, don't you miss your faithful band of lowlifes?"

"No. Nothing compares to spending the entire day inside with you," Mello replied in a mockingly sweet voice.

Matt chuckled darkly in response.

The mafia boss smirked at the gamer. He then lifted the stack of documents off his lap and nosily slammed them on the table. "Well, I'm taking a break. Don't remember last time I slept, so I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okey dokey."

Mello crossed room and shut the door to his room behind him. Peeling off his patent leather, he climbed into bed to get some much needed sleep.

He left the bathroom - adjacent to his bed - light on and made sure the door was cracked (because he hated to admit that he was spooked by the late-night thunderstorm and didn't want to be encased in darkness). _Damn this irrational fear of the dark! Damn my parents for never being there to soothe me during thunderstorms. Damn my fear of being alone at night in a dark room. It's all so fucking lame!_, Mello mentally raged as he burrowed in his covers.

With a flash of lightening followed by a roll of thunder, the mafia boss ducked his head under his pillow and whimpered. _I'm probably just making this worse than it already is because of my lack of sleep and sunlight. Maybe I'm sick and, therefore, delusional…_

Meanwhile, Matt quit his work on the Kira case and played computer games. When he has leveled his rouge up to level 7 (in one sitting, WHICH IS NEXT TO IMPOSSIBLE TO DO!) in _Dungeon & Dragons Online_, he turned off the computer to make something to eat. _Hmm, I wonder what I'll find if I hit the fridge_, he contemplated.

Ignoring a crack of lighting and hum of thunder outside the shabby kitchen window, Matt flicked the fire on one of the stove burners up and pulled a frying pan out of a dingy cupboard, whistling to himself. Sitting the pan down, he sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out a pack of bacon and some chocolate with the mindset of, _Hehehe. I can do evil things when Mello isn't here. _

Contently flipping the jar into the air and catching it with one hand, the redhead grinned widely and walked back to the stove. Next, he peeled the bacon out of the package while shoving a bowl stuffed of chocolate bars in the microwave. Gingerly dropping the bacon strips into the pan and watching them sizzle, Matt set the microwave to melt the chocolate as he proceeded to cook the bacon.

The storm was ruthlessly torturing Mello – at the constant battering of rain against his window, every blinding flash and crashing boom, he shuddered and hope it would end soon. He was hiding under his covers like a sissy imbecile, and he was furious at himself for 1) noting getting any sleep and 2) having to act so childishly about a damn _rainstorm_. At least he had the bathroom light on for comfort…or not. Mello's blood ran cold as all the lights went out. Shrouded in a dark void, his panic rose.

"Aw, shit!"

Fears escalated at Matt's exclamation, and Mello seized his handgun, heart racing. Jumping out of his bed, he stumbled to the kitchen in complete darkness. "What the fuck! Matt, are you okay?"

"Burned myself…" Matt sucked his finger and stepped away from the stove.

Mello was trembling, pointing his gun in the air at nothing in particular. "What the hell did you do? Don't tell me the goddamn power went out!" He tried to spy Matt's figure through the enveloping shadows.

"Yeah…sorry about that. Probably my fault, I had the microwave and oven running at the same time."

Mello took a shaky step towards Matt's voice, his gun still raised. "Where are you?"

"Can't you use stellar deductive reasoning to determine that I'm in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, but I can't find it when there are no fucking lights on!"

"Here." Matt casually took out his cigarette lighter and flicked it on. The small flame illuminated enough for Matt to extend his arm and watch Mello approach. "See?"

"What the hell where you doing with the stove and microwave?" Mello asked when he reached Matt.

"Heh. I was trying to make chocolate-covered bacon," Matt sheepishly admitted.

Mello whacked him. "Idiot! You scared the shit out of me! I fucking hate the dark." The blonde's tone wasn't angry.

Matt laughed as he touched blonde's arm and led him to the kitchen window, where there was a faint ray of grey light. Both sat under it on the cracked tile; Matt turned off his lighter and Mello lowered his gun. "Sorry, sorry. But can't you admit that some chocolate-covered bacon would be nice right now?" The redhead ventured.

"No." _That _sounded irritated and firm.

Matt sighed. _Terrific, Mel's pissed at me. _He prepared himself for a fight, but when lightning flashed, Mello clung onto Matt's arm like a leech.

"Whoa—!"

Mello was about to tell Matt to shut up the fuck up and push him the hell away, but thunder exploded. He shut his eyes and squeezed his best friend's waist.

"Hey—"

"Don't. Say. Anything."

"What? No, it's fine. Is that…you're scared of the storm, right?"

"Mail Jeevas," Mello barked, teeth clenched. "If you mention this to ANYONE – "

"Hey, hey, relax. It's totally cool. I'm afraid of horseradish and sea creatures. And clowns. And heights. And – "

"I don't want to talk about it." Mello shied away from Matt, feeling immensely ashamed and weak. "It's really dumb, and I hate it. So just shut up."

Matt clamped his mouth closed, forcing down a smile. Matt totally respected Mello for opening up like this. It was refreshing to learn this of his best friend, and Matt was glad that they could be this close.

"If you want me to stay with you..." Matt said, letting his words drift away to gage the blonde's reaction to such a suggestion.

Mello didn't answer, but didn't object. Curled up into a ball, he just shrugged.

"Okay, we'll wait out the storm," the redhead promised. The blonde beside him nodded.

"Here, I got it." Matt leapt up and took the bowl of semi-melted chocolate out of their dead microwave. Lowering himself to the floor again, he offered some to Mello. "There's no situation that some chocolate can't fix."

The mafia boss turned to the gamer with awe and appreciation shinning in his fear-widened eyes. He reached out and took some chocolate on his finger.

And the next time thunder crashed, Mello flinched, but didn't totally freak out. Matt put the bowl in his arms, smiling encouragingly. "You'll be okay."

It took an act like this for Mello to realize that he would now have someone to sooth him during a thunderstorm, like there always should have been. Matt was there for him, and Mello didn't doubt he'd ever leave his side. That exceeded any expectation of a friend, and dimmed his fear. Mello couldn't fathom what he'd do without Matt.

So the boys sat, eating chocolate together in the faint beam of light coming through the dirty window shielding them from dark, stormy night skies until the sun came up, and the rain was swept away in a warm, golden glow.

**This was so lame. Sorry for the OOC-ness. I'm scared of thunderstorms, so I experimented with the idea of Mello being scared to because it made me feel better as I cowered under my covers. And I guess it makes sense if you make him, like, 15 or 16 so he'd be in the first year or so of dealing with the Mafia (which definitely would be scary if you're that young and you just left your orphanage after your role model and basic reason to live died). Plus, this could hint at unexplained childhood issues or something. I don't know. **

**Chocolate-covered bacon and a warm, snuggly hug from Matt to those who review?**


End file.
